


Fantasies Nc-17

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles





	Fantasies Nc-17

 

“Why would you do that, Luke? “

“You try telling Katie that we won’t go to a party. When she wants something, you inevitably do it, whether or not you want to. I think after living with her for a year, you’d know that.” 

“Whatever, you could’ve told her I had surgery or something.”

“Reid, when is the last time we actually went out and did something fun?”

“We don’t need to leave the house to have fun, Luke. I think we’ve proven that”. 

“Well, we’ve already rsvp’d and I really want to hang out with someone that isn’t you for a change.”

“Thanks, Luke. I really appreciate that.” 

“That is not what I meant and you know it, Reid. Quit being a baby.” 

Reid dragged his feet out the door.

“Luke! Reid! You made it! I’m so glad!”

Katie walked toward them with Jacob on her hip. 

She and Chris had just moved into a new house and they were having a housewarming barbecue. 

Chris was standing at the grill and Casey and Alison were in the backyard playing corn hole. 

Reid just shook his head, grabbed a beer from the cooler, and sat down in one of the lounge seats. 

Luke came up behind him and rubbed his hand over Reid’s neck,

“Behave tonight, Reid.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior, scout’s honor.”

Luke just squinted his eyes not quite trusting Reid and headed toward Casey and Alison.

A few minutes later, he heard more voices and wanted to escape. 

Henry and Vienna walked out on the porch then. Vienna was all smiles and giggles as she and Katie talked babies. 

Hank grabbed a beer and sat down next to Reid.

“So, pretending to have a social life are we, Reid?

Reid just grinned and replied,

“Pretending to be in the same league as your girlfriend are we, Hank?

Katie walked up then and gave them both the evil eye. They knew that look all too well and quit the snarking. 

They ate then and Reid relished in what he excelled at, which was eating. 

A few minute later, Katie got the brilliant idea of playing board games. She put couples as teams against other couples, and Reid knew this would spell trouble.

He was very competitive and Luke didn’t care that much when it came to sports, board games, pretty much anything where there was a winner or loser, he just didn’t care. 

They played trivial pursuit and thankfully, his knowledge and neediness to be right, proved well and they blew away Chris, Katie, Alison, and Casey.

Then Katie decided it would just superb to play the Dating Game. Reid knew there was going to be trouble. He and Luke knew each other pretty well, but they weren’t a “share everything you’re feeling and thinking right now” type of couple. In fact, there were many nights where they could go an entire night and not say a word. 

It wasn’t bad; it was just how they operated. They were okay with it. 

So when questions came at him about his “lovers” favorite childhood memory he wrote down, “getting his first pony” and Luke wrote down “swimming at Snyder Pond.” Yeah, swimming is better than getting a pony. Reid just rolled his eyes.

When Luke got, “how old was your significant other, when they got their first kiss?” He wrote, 25. Reid nearly choked on his water. Good to know that Luke thought he was such a nerd. 

Things didn’t get any better and the straw that broke the camel’s back was when the question asked Reid, “If you’re “lover” could go back and make your first time better, would they?” He wrote, no, thinking that Luke knew now he’d never do better than him. But Luke wrote, “yes”. 

Reid’s face immediately went from bare tolerance to outright fury. He stared at Luke for a good two minutes with a hard look of fury and hurt on his face. 

Casey and Alison grew uncomfortable and walked into the kitchen.

Without a word to Luke, he picked up his beer. He went over to Katie and said,

“Thank you for the wonderful food. I’ll see you later.”

He turned to everyone, wished them a good night, and walked out the door.

Luke just sat there stunned.

Two hours later, Luke arrived home, having to take a cab. 

He saw Reid playing NCAA 09 on the wii, and did not say anything. 

He went into the bedroom and got ready for bed. 

He was brushing his teeth when Reid came in and joined suit. They followed their normal nightly routine and climbed into bed.

Instead of kissing Luke, like Reid usually did, he flipped over and turned off the light.

Twenty minutes later, Luke grew annoyed. He knew Reid wasn’t sleeping, so turned on his bedside light.

He leaned over Reid and said,

“So, how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?”  
  


Reid didn’t respond.

“Come on, Reid. You didn’t even let me explain my answer.”

Reid laughed out loud then. His eyes flew open in disbelief.

“You have an explanation? By all means, let me know about how you would make you first time with Noah, better.”

“No, that is not what I was implying. I was saying if I could go back and make my first time better, I would make it with you.”

Reid turned over then and looked into Luke’s beautiful brown eyes,

“Well wasn’t being with me like your first time actually experiencing real sex, anyways?”

“You’re such an ass, Reid.”

“Yes I am, Luke. But you love it.”

Reid slipped his hand down to Luke’s stomach then. 

He leaned his head forward then and kissed Luke’s lips gently.

He kept reaching his down farther until he reached his hand into Luke’s boxers.

He grasped Luke then and could feel that Luke was already hard.

“God, Reid. Do you see what you do to me?”

“No, but I can feel it.”

Luke just moaned as Reid started pumping him from base to tip a few times.

“You-Are-Not-Funny”

Luke tried to say, but it came out as a whine.

Reid’s hand stopped then and Luke whimpered,

“Reid, quit playing games.”

“Not until you admit that I’m sort of funny.”

“If it means you’ll keep touching me like that, I’d tell you that you were the funniest person alive.”

“Well then, tell me what you want, Luke.”

“I want you to fuck me like it’s our first time.”

“I will acquiesce to that request.”

Reid then pulled his t-shirt over his head and bent back down. He slowly kissed down Luke’s chest to where his boxers were now bulging. 

He smiled and gently slid them down Luke’s thighs and threw them on the floor.

Luke nearly arched off the bed when he felt Reid’s tongue swirl around the tip of his penis. 

“GooooD, Reid.”

Reid loved hearing his name said like that.

He slowly took all of Luke in his mouth, letting his teeth gently scrape along.   
  


Luke was nearly begging now for release. He had his hands tangled in Reid’s hair.

“Reid, please. I need-“

“What do you need, Luke. Tell me, baby”

“I need this so badly, make me come, please.”

Luke was shaking now, so close.

Reid slowed considerably and took great pleasure in torturing the young man beneath him. 

Luke was nearly crying in frustration now.

“Reid, please, faster baby”

Reid loved listening to Luke beg. 

So he picked up the pace and added licked along the shaft, then swirling his tongue in the slit before adding his hand to his ministrations.

Luke was humming then and within a few minutes of this, he was coming so hard he nearly launched himself off the bed.

“What in the world got into you, Reid?”

“You. You frustrate me so much, I wanted to show you, how painfully annoying it is to have someone torture you.”

“Really? Well I think I learned the lesson.”

“I don’t think so, Luke. We are just getting started.”

Luke’s eyes got wide then and watched as Reid got up stripped and walked over to the nightstand.

He grabbed the condoms and lube and threw them at Luke,

“I want you to suck me off and then when I’m hard put those on me.”

Luke said nothing and grabbed Reid’s hips and pulled him to a kneeling position on the bed. 

Luke knew exactly what Reid liked and took him in all at once. No pretense, just sucking, swirling, and licking. 

When Reid felt himself getting close, he pushed Luke’s face away. Luke looked up to see Reid’s eyes nearly black and he stared into Reid’s eyes as he slipped the condom on him. He handed the lube to him and laid back on the bed.

He propped his legs up against Reid’s shoulders and presented himself.

Reid grinned then, which scared Luke. He had never seen that look on his face before.

Reid put the lube on and with one swift motion; he impaled himself on Luke who cried out in surprise.

Reid stopped and let Luke get used to the feeling of him and then bit out,

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you may forget your own name.”

Luke couldn’t say anything, just moan as he felt Reid adjust himself. He could feel everything to his very toes.

He dropped his right leg then and wrapped it around Reid’s back.

Reid then started pounding into Luke harder than he had ever been in his entire life.

He was seeing stars and felt a fire start in his loins that extended to every nerve ending he had.

He just needed release, so his reached down to touch himself. 

Reid slapped his hand away then and said,

“No. You don’t get to touch yourself. Not tonight.”

He grabbed Luke’s hands and intertwined his fingers with his.

He used them as leverage and picked up speed. 

All of sudden Reid grabbed Luke’s hips and pulled him up so he was off the bed and only his back was touching it.

Then, Reid picked up speed and was twisting and rotating his pelvis as he rode Luke.

Luke felt him touch that spot then and growled in appreciation.

Reid hit that spot over and over until Luke was nearly howling.

Then Reid grasped Luke even tighter and started slamming into him at a speed that Luke didn’t think was possible and he hit his climax.

He came screaming Reid’s name and Reid joined him soon afterwards whispering Luke’s name in his ear.

Reid collapsed on Luke then and they remained wrapped up in each other.

Reid finally rolled off Luke and collapsed on his back.

Luke finally said,

“Next time, we’re playing out my fantasy.”

“Fine, but maybe we shouldn’t play it out at a dinner party next time. I think we freaked out all our friends, Luke.”


End file.
